100 Unloved Themes
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Since there has to be one person who loves them, it might as well be me. So far, Tibet, Mongolia, SE Asia, African Nations, Australia, Monaco, the Baltics and Cuba. If you can think of anymore, do share.
1. Chapter 1

Characters I'm going to use: Every unloved character.

If you can think of anybody else, please do share~

**1. Introduction**

Tibet held China in his left arm and Mongolia in right. The two boys stared at each other almost curiously.

Tibet was smiling his loving smile, "Here you go, Mongolia and China."

Mongolia reached across Tibet's chest and poked China who giggled girlishly.

Then Mongolia proceeded to grab a clump of China's hair with his chubby fist and pulled with all his might causing the other small boy to let out a sob.

**2. Love**

Mongolia sat on the ground, drawing little pictures of her in the soft, fine desert sand.

He flushed bright red and smiled at a stick figure in the sand, even 2D she was stunning.

**3. Light**

Tibet sat on the mountain peak smiling at the small rays of brilliant sunshine that broke through the gray cloud covering. It tied everything together and made it look beautiful, the monastery a hundred feet bellow him, the small town that branched off from it, even Mongolia trying to push China off the mountain.

**4. Dark**

"I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie with South Korea..." came the whimpering from under poor Bulgaria's bed covers.

**5. Rot**

Thailand sat on in the wet sand in a small, moldy hut in the surrounded on all sides by the huge, consuming jungles.

It smelled like fruit left out for to long and the crisp metallic rain. Which sounded atop the hut, dripping through the patched roof.

He huddled up and closed his eyes, letting everything just rot around him.

**6. Break**

"Germany~!" The little Italian's sobbing was muffled by Bulgaria's arm which was wrapped tightly around his face, then something cracked and Italy let out a tearful cry, "Wah! Germany~!"

Bulgaria snapped his arm, Italy let out a pained shriek.

**7. Heaven**

The Golden Horde touched Mongolia's forehead with two figures and smiled through strained lips, "When you die, kiddo, you'll go to Heaven."

Mongolia whimpered and grouped for his brother's thin, bony hand.

"But not me, you won't meet me there."

**8. Away**

The small, dark skinned boy held a gun to Spain, he was much shorter then the European so instead of pointing the gun at his head, as was conventional, he had it aimed the man's crotch.

"Now you, go away!" Cuba grinned toothily, obviously proud of his accomplishments.

In a sudden spurt of rage, Spain kicked the gun from boy's small hands and grabbed his hair, a handful of dreadlocks and yanked his head backwards, leaning closely Spain snarled harshly, "You belong to me..."

Then blinked, looking like he had just understood what he'd done. Spain looked into Cuba's wide, horrified brown eyes, and realized he was just a little boy. Even with the gun pointed at him, Cuba had still been just a little boy, Spain let go of his hair as the boy whimpered in fear, "I'll go away, when you don't cry if I pull your hair~"

Cuba grabbed his head with tears in the corners of his eyes, "Shut up!"

**9. Cut**

China threw his head back and let out a horrified sob, "Let me go aru, please!" he trashed against the ropes that tethered him to the kitchen chair.

He heard the snip of scissors and an evil giggle which was fallowed by a cheerful "Nope~" Vietnam held China's pony-tail gently, "I'm tired of being mistaken for you~" Her sweet voice still couldn't hid the sadistic pleasure she took from this.

And there went China's pony-tail...

**10. Breathe**

Russia had plunged his monstrous arms into the pool and yanked the drowning America from the water. The dumbass had decided to belly flop off the highest diving board into the water.

"Oh my God he's not breathing aru!" Nice observational skills China.

"I say we let him die." Oh Vietnam...

"Omigawd dazeeee!" Helpful Korea, real helpful.

Not that the rest of them were doing anything even remotely helpful, crowding around the drowned man flailing their arms or, in Vietnam and a few other cases thanking the Gods for this stroke of beautiful luck (thinking their lives were about to get a bit quieter)

Cuba would have been one of them if Canada hadn't begged for his help. They were bud, and sometimes buds helped each other out. But that didn't mean the Caribbean Commie was very happy about it.

The annoyed Cuban squeezed his way through the crowd of petrified countries, knelled next to the unconscious America and slammed his huge fist on America's stomach, a stream of water spilled from the boy's mouth and his chest arched up towards the air that now filled his lung through his wide mouth.

He looked blankly up at the horrified England and Canada, then pointed lazily towards the now breathing nation, "Fixed the bastard. Not happy about it, but I did it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why do I write so many fics at one time? . _. SIGH! As if I didn't have enough crap to do x3**

**A lot of Commie pity going on here = 3=**

**I can't help it, I love them *hugs Vietnam, China and Cuba***

**11) The Mongolian stereotype of Chinese is greedy and possessive so (Don't even _ask _me how I know that) China's possessive over Vietnam, kind of cute xD**

* * *

**11. Memory**

China stared out the open window of his house longingly, looking over the huge garden, flowers, trees and ponds a plenty. He blinked slowly and softly and he breathed deeply, trying to take in all aspects of the garden.

His eyes were hazy and half lidded...

A slightly younger China had taken his two young charges on a walk through the large, royal garden. The second his youngest charge saw a tree taller then twenty feet she had bolted towards it. His eldest, Korea, taking it as a challenge, sped after her.

"Aniki! Aniki!" in less then a minute a small, young Vietnam was sitting perched in a tree with Korea scampering up the tree at her heels, "Aniki I made it up quicker then Korea!" she looked at China, her features overwhelmed with shinning pride. She jumped towards the next branch, steadied herself and looked back at China (below her Korea pouted at his loss), "See see?"

Yup, she was definitely a tiger, the young China had mused over this for a while, his little tiger.

The older China smiled lightly, she was still such a tiger. Although not a cub anymore, she was a sly, ferocious tiger. But that didn't change the fact the she was still _his _tiger.

**12. Insanity**

When there's blood on the wall, a dead person before you, and a sword in your hand, you know your going insane. The Golden Horde sheathed his weapon and walked from Russia's mother's, Kiev, room humming slightly.

**13. Misfortune**

Misfortune came in many shapes and sizes, and on France's birthday, misfortune took the forms of Vietnam, Seychelles, Canada, America, Cameroon, and every other country who'd been exposed to the irritation of being under the Frenchman's government joined together to ruin the day for their old ruler.

It was almost like a club that was formed and disbanded on July 14 every year. Europeans need not apply (sometimes the club seemed like an immature way of getting even for the EU, something none of them were aloud to attend)

America said he was going to make it into a movie, "Revenge of the Colonies", the five main colonies agreed almost excitedly. It was the one day of the year that all of them were friends, France's misfortune soon became a bandage for past abuses the four had caused each other.

Kind of like, 'One man's trash is another man's treasure' Except the trash is misery and the treasure is ruthless fun.

**14. Smile**

It was the first day Thailand hadn't done something crazy, smiled, said 'ana' or hugged someone. Something was seriously wrong.

Vietnam, or course, was the first to point it out. Thailand shyly looked at his feet and told her of his newest coup. Vietnam frowned, when Thailand was sad, the world seemed to loose it's color.

Vietnam poked Thailand's cheeks, dug her figures in and lifted them into a strange, clownish smile. Thailand blinked, cocking his head slightly looking seriously confused.

She smiled slightly, "Just do what you do best..."

"... act?"

Vietnam chuckled, "Smile."

**15. Silence**

Tibet sat in peaceful silence as he meditated...

When his mind was finally at rest, Mongolia and China walked in the room arguing in loud voices.

"YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU STUPID WALL DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

Silence was hard to come by.

**16. Spit**

Prussia shrieked, "EW! GET YOUR SPITTY FINGER AWAY FROM MY EAR!" Bulgaria laughed manically, chasing Prussia (at that time, Teutonic Nights) around the royal-like hall with a spit drenched figure held in front of him like the sword Prussia had dropped a few paces back.

Hungary and Lithuania both sighed simultaneously.

**17. Blood**

No country was without blood, it stained Cuba's vision, making the burly man lash out at even the closest friends.

It burned itself into Vietnam, reminding her every minute of every day that she was... 'damaged goods'.

It was slathered over Tibet's body and clothing, speaking to him, telling him that his family wasn't at all what they seemed.

It was lost in Bulgaria's mind, controlling it sometimes, over flowing and even driving him insane.

And it was always behind Thailand's happy eyes, he saw it always.

All nations, no matter how much malice filled them or how sadistic they were, hated blood. Because it reminded them that they had failed at protecting the thing they held closest to their hearts, their people.

**18. Under**

Underneath the warm, quiet night sky, Cuba could wonder to himself why all his neighbors wanted him to die.

During the day, he was Cuba, and until he wasn't, people would hate him. Such was Communism, but since Cuba had practically fought tooth and nail, on his own, against the hateful people who had tried and tried again to change his mind e refused to give democracy second thought.

They pretended to care, but really, who cared about some dirt rot, third world island in the middle of the ocean?

Those were the kinds of things that Cuba thought about, under the unbiased stars.

**19. Gray**

Thailand was always so tired these days.

Unsure of who was right or wrong, the capitalists or the communists?

Thailand himself had heard from both, but he stuck with his government, not really in the mood for change. Did that make him a capitalist? But he was friends with the Communists, why was America angry about that? He'd said they were friends, but Vietnam was _best _friend and she was communist (although South was capitalist but they never got along)

Thailand didn't get why had to chose a side and remember who was on which side, it didn't really matter that much to him. The world acted like it was white and black, even though there was so many different shades of gray that no one seemed to take into account.

**20. Fortitude**

No one respects a bald man in a dress, something Tibet had learned as he walking the bustling streets of another, more advanced (yet rather disgusting) country, they threw things at the poor monk, the openly pointed and laughed at his strange attire.

Even though Tibet had the kind of strength that people normally associated with busting through steal with ones bear fists he would raise a hand against those disrespectful, hormone controlled teenagers. He wouldn't even let Vietnam or Thailand beat the crap out of them (which they were both itching to do)


	3. Chapter 3

**Witchie: Yeah I love them too! I was writing a one-shot about all them ^^ I also really like Canada, Seychelles and Vietnam as friends. Don't ****know why, I just do x3**

**Starlight Amethyst (cool name by the way): I'm not doing Hong Kong and Taiwan because they are way to loved xD But thanks! I totally forgot about Monaco and Seychelles, thanks! Any who, yes, Himaruya (sp? I just guessed) does need to introduce Vietnam, Thailand, Monaco, and Aussie into the comic . _. Oh, and give Tibet more love because the fandom _hates _that guy :(**

**Oh, and Seychelles, because she only gets paired with people. I didn't see on fic about just her and her awesomeness :(  
**

**I'm adding Egypt, Seychelles, Monaco, and Australia to the list of those unloved~**

* * *

**21. War**

Monaco fiddling with her braid, doing and undoing and redoing, trying to waste the time she was locked in her own room. All the while she listened to the sounds of running feet, the screaming, and the guns roaring.

She wished she could don a helmet and cameo jacket and fight with her people, but it wasn't that simple. For one, her elder brother France had locked her in and two, Monaco was so terrified even if the door had been open, she would have stayed hidden. She put her knees into the rug and sobbed.

**22. Mother**

The baby girl was screaming her head off, and China wasn't really an expert on dealing with little girls. Vietnam hadn't counted, she never wanted to be touched nor did she like to be talked to. Taiwan was different, she loved contact, especially being held. Poor China had no clue how to hold a baby.

Vietnam snatched the crying child from China's grasp and began rocking her, "Your holding her wrong, you ass." Vietnam stroked the small child's hair sweetly, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll keep that asshole away from you."

Taiwan snuggled into her, burring her face into the older woman's shoulder, "Kay mommy..."

**23. Distasteful**

Canada looked shyly up from his food, "M-mr. England..." the young boy insisted on call him that, "I-is there anything else I could eat?... Possibly...?"

England looked over from his own half-empty plate, "What do you mean?"

"W-well, it looks good, b-but... the potatos are good! I really liked them-" Canada fiddled his fingers, trying to put it into unoffensive words, "They were good but the chicken isn't cook enough, I don't want-"

"Crikey! This tastes like shit!" Australia frowned at the food with his tongue sticking out.

**24. Want**

France took the stuffed bear from the young girls arms, "Non, non mon petit infant~ That is not yours~" he gestured across the playground where a sobbing little boy stood a twenty year-old Asian woman knelled next to him, half halfheartedly patting his back.

The young Seychelles let out a cry of annoyance and tried to grab the toy back, "But I _want _it!"

**25. Lurking**

Tibet sat in the center of the huge garden, his eyes closed and his mind calm.

Finally, a place where no one would bother him. He'd been searching for a place at China's house to meditate for days and he'd finally found it. A victorious smile spread across the monks face.

But... Tibet felt a large hand on his shoulder, "Ah! привет Tibet, ahaha, that rhymed, da?" It took all of Tibet's self control not to scream.

**26. Europe**

Sometimes, Monaco detested being a part of the continent Europe. It was like being a part of a ryoal family. It embarrassed her, they way her fellow Europeans considered themselves the greatest and took it upon themselves to concur the rest of the world.

Although Monaco knew she was lucky, being a rich country. She knew not all of Europe was as wealthy as her, and she was lucky.

She didn't really know what emotion she felt when she heard that a few countries couldn't come to meetings because they couldn't afford the fare. Maybe it was shame, because she wanted to pay for their plane tickets but she didn't want them to feel like she was flaunting her wealth. She didn't want them to feel as ashamed as she felt.

**27. Foreign**

"Oh hello Korea!" Mongolia grinned as he ran to catch up with his brother on his way through the halls to the meeting room, "How are you doing?"

"Bad... North's being an asshole." South Korea glared harshly at the back of his twins head who was a few steps ahead of them.

"Oh... so you two are fighting?" Mongolia sighed sympathetically, South Korea blinked at him.

"Uh yeah, have we ever stopped fighting, da ze?"

"You got along quite well last time I checked..." Mongolia said after thinking for a moment, "You two really should try to get along better since you need to work together. Both of you being Korea and all."

Before South Korea could respond, China jumped into their conversation, appearing next to Mongolia, "They split up, aru. They-re two countries now."

Mongolia gasped out in shook, "Korea! I'm so sorry!" the two looked at him like he was insane, "Oh! Hold that thought I need to go talk to The Soviet Union." And with that Mongolia started towards Russia who was on the other side of the room. As he passed Vietnam he lifted a hand in a wave, "Hey North Vietnam, have you gotten your independence from France yet? How's South Vietnam and you doing?"

"If there's anyone who needs to stop sleeping during these meetings it's him aru..."

It wasn't that Mongolia didn't listen... well he didn't, but that was because the foreign nations really didn't interest him all that much.

**28. Sorrow**

Seychelles was tired of being an island, a stupid little island that nobody cared about.

She wanted to be a huge country with population and money and weapons. She wanted to be a country that no one would mess with because if they did they would be obliterated in ten seconds flat. She wanted to be loved and feared and most of all respected by those people in Europe who didn't even know her name, and even if they did know it, they still didn't care.

She wanted them to care, she wanted them to love and most of all, she wanted them to fear.

But that would never happen because, after all, she was just a stupid little island that no one cared about.

**29. Urban**

Egypt stood there staring down at all the tall buildings, the never ending, curving roads, the sounds of yelling and cars. He closed his dark eyes and solemnly wished things had stopped being invented after 1900.

**30. Rain**

"Rain, rain go away, come again some other day!" Cuba looked back at Spain with a scowl on his face, "It didn't work you retard!"

Spain laughed, "That's because you sang to quietly! You gotta sing louder!"

Cuba took a huge breath and roared, "RAIN RAIN GO AWAY- I'm not fucking singing the rest of it!" The rebellious boy grabbed the lantern and sent it spiraling towards his controller who 'epp'ed and fell off his chair in his effort to dodge it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, someone write about Tibet and Cuba, their my favorites xD**

**I'm adding the Baltics because I haven't read one fic about them... that didn't involve rape/murder/someone killing my baby Latvia**

**I'm adding Moldova and the Baltics to the list of those unloved~**

**31) I love the idea of America being the brother who ruins everything (or at least, everything romantic xD) for his twin. Sorry Canada, that's you x3**

* * *

**31. Flower**

A young Canada was playing with a daisy, twirling it around nervously, examining it carefully and inspecting every single little yellow pedal.

He pulled at a few to make sure they were adequate. The young boy had a plan for this flower; it was going to be given to Miss Vietnam. One of France's other colonies.

Out of all of them, and trust me, France had a lot, she was by far the most beautiful. She spoke clumsily but held herself with honor and dignity, unlike the others, she did not put up with France and his antics. She was strong and graceful and always knew just what to say. The picture of pure elegance.

Canada himself was normally pretty good with talking, but whenever she was in the room, his voice disappeared and he felt seasick. Maybe the action of giving Miss Vietnam the flower...

"Hey bro what's this!" America grabbed at the flower, completely destroying it, "What's this? Why do you have a flower?-... What are you doing with that cricket bat?"

**32. Night**

Australia cuddled close to the cold wall, trying to get as far away from his brother America as possible. Prat snored like a drunken sailor with asphyxia. Made night a living Hell.

**33. Wrath**

"People with personalities like yours have a special place in Hell reserved for them."

The Golden Horde looked down at a scowling Russia, for a moment, it looked like he was going to hit him, when the Golden Horde suddenly began to laugh. A loud booming laugh that made everyone in the room look over.

"That's why I'm Buddhist kid!" he roared with laughter, but his momentary joy was cut off by Tibet.

"Ah... there's a Hell in Buddhism... Golden Horde." Tibet said in his soft voice.

"Eh! No shit?" the Golden Horde looked genuinely surprised, "Well time to find a new religion I guess!" he laughed again, making the tiny Russia jump.

**34. Moon**

"You are the dumbest... most idiotic-"

"But you forget! I was the first on the moon!"

"Oh really? Oh you don't say- I was the first person to kick your ass!"

Not another word out of the American, which made Vietnam instantly popular.

**35. Walk**

Vietnam and China had somehow ended up walking next to each other on their way to the meeting hall, Vietnam sped up so she was ahead. But when she turned, all she saw was China was reading a Spanish newspaper. Her first thought was, where did he get that? Her second was, why is he reading Spanish? But then Vietnam remembered China liked reading in different languages so it wasn't that unusual (she knew this because every other time she turned around China was blushing and reading something in any language) So naturally her third thought was, how is he reading that when it's upside-down?

Vietnam put her hand over the top and pulled the paper away from his eyes and meant him. China blushed and grinned, "How are you, aru?"

**36. Precious**

'Gems... money... my house... my people... none of it is as precious as you are. You have silkiest, longest blondest hair that I've ever seen and the softest, brownest doe of any European girl I've ever met. They way you care about everyone, the way you speak to me, you exotic accent, just everything you drives me crazy.

Monaco, you're without a doubt, the most beautiful wo-'

'Wow, Seychelles' lookin' great today!' Spain cut off his writing and looked up and down France's old colony with a devious glint in his eyes.

**37. See**

After the meeting, China was leaning against the glass window, staring at Tibetan mountains above the building. There was one large building in the center, Tibet's meeting center, was the heart of the town and Tibetans had set up houses and farms around it. It was the base of the mountains.

"China? Vhat are you looking at?" Russia came up from behind, smiling his usual smile.

"I... I..." China went back to looking at the country he destroyed.

**38. Abandoned**

"Bye... bye Latvia..." Lithuania leaned over and kissed the top of his baby brother's head, the young teen sniffed pitifully and looked up with big, horrified eyes, "I-... I'll miss you..." he said it like neither him nor Estonia were going to see him again.

"Bye..." Latvia murmured, hating how he couldn't speak what was on his mind... And just like that Estonia and Lithuania were out the door, shutting Latvia in with the only man he'd ever truely hated, but never had the guts to say it. And that was the problem. Latvia never spoke his mind, he always wished to be like America in that way. It was painful, holding in all the words he wanted to shout at his brothers.

He was going to do it, long overdue. Latvia suddenly (Latvia never did anything suddenly, Russia thought) and thrust the door open and screamed furiously (Latvia never screamed _furiously_) after his brothers, "Thanks for abandoning me-" a large hand covered the Latvians face and the other wrapped around his thin body pulling him back into the house.

The door slammed.

Did Latvia ever stop trembling after that?

**39. Dream**

Dreams? Nah.

**40. 4:29 PM**

4:28...

"After deep consideration me, myself and several unnamed others have decided to lengthen these meetings by up to ten minutes in hope that maybe it will get though your thick skulls, although I highly doubt it will make a large difference considering half of you leave in the middle of these lectures. I have made rules that will change that. You cannot leave the room unless it's an emergency or something of the like. You cannot bring food in here, it attracts mice, ants and other animals of that nature. No bringing your "animals" in, we don't want a repeats of Australia's... spider incident. No violence or taunting the other nations for fun. It's immature and lessens the value of these meetings. You must raise your hand when you wish to speak, as usual. No talking about lunch until it is lunch. No vulgar words. No racial comments. Do not purposefully belittle other nations, I know that may fall under the 'No taunting' category but I feel it must be said. Please try to control you... 'verbal tics'. No bring bugs into the meetings. If you're not a country, get out. I need full-"

... 4:29, Moldova's head made contact with the table. It's a high chance that the poor man would die of boredom before old age had the pleasure of releasing him from this Hellish torment known as 'England's turn to talk'.


	5. Chapter 5

**And I know, it's been a while xD**

**This is for you, unloved Hetalia!**

**I only work when I have ass loads of homework = 3=**

* * *

**41. Citric Acid**

Seychelles was playing with an orange when England walked in.

"Those things have acids in them." he said lazily and randomly.

"Acid?"

"Acid."

America walked in with slurping a glass or orange juice threw a curly straw, "Iggy's on acid?"

**42. Still**

America and South Korea were flat against the wall, eye trained on the steaming Vietnamese before them. Literally steaming, she had just taken a shower and was standing with a towel wrapped around her slim build. Her dark eyes glaring into their guiltily ones.

It wasn't long before America hissed to his partner in crime, without barely moving his lips, "Don't move, her visual acuity's based on movement... like a tiger."

Korea tilted his head at America, "Bro, that's a raptor."

"...No I'm pretty sure it's a tiger."

"It's a dinosaur."

"Maybe... Oh dude! A T-rex!"

Korea crossed his arms and pursed his lips at America, "No... I'm pretty sure it's a raptor."

"No," America waved her hand at Korea, "Dude, I saw it on Jurassic park."

Korea's face lit up, "Oh I love that movie!"

"Me too- 'Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt!'" the two boys pointed at eachother and laughed, each repeated several lines from the movie.

Vietnam was so confused and irritated that she just stormed off, leaving the two to continue their conversation.

**43. Die**

"DIE YOU STUPID MACHINE!" Belarus pushed the faxing machine off the table and began smashing it with her steel toed, military boots.

"…And you really think she's pretty?" a confused Latvia asked Lithuania as they passed.

**44. Two Roads**

"So there are two ways this could go… we could tell Iggy we broke his tea cups…" both America and Australia shivered, "Or we could blame Canada?"

"Eh?"

Both America and Australia placed hands on his shoulders, "Sorry mate, you're going to have to take one for the team…"

45. Two Guns

Egypt was hanging out at Switzerland's house after a meeting and was looking at the remote trying to make it work; he hit it a few times before deciding to check inside for batteries. When he opened it up all he found was a hallowed out center and a small hand gun…

That made two so far, counting the one hidden in the plate or cheese earlier.

**46. Drop**

Korea was bent over the sleeping Mongolia a sharpie clutched in his fist.

"Hee hee-" The tip of the pen was almost touching the Mongol when the supposedly sleeping man awoke with a snap and uttered a few words before closing his eyes again.

"Drop that pen right now and I _won't_ shove it up your ass." The pen hit the floor and Korea's arms flew up in the air.

**47. Dirt**

Bulgaria was lugging a huge, dirty looking suit case, "Hey, hey! Romano, check out what I pick pocketed."

Italy tapped his chin, an eye brow rose, "Impressive, my young apprentice…"

**48. Young**

Latvia smiled, "God it sucks to be a kid."

**49. Preservatives**

Vietnam rolled her eyes at America, "Do you even read the Serving Size?"

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"Honestly officer! I didn't know those firecrackers were illegal! Honest, Matt, help me out here."

Canada looked off at the flaming trees, then back to Cuba, "You dug this one yourself…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh... yeah**

**I haven't updated in a while because I stopped liking hetalia (INSANITY) buuuut now I'm in AP world history and Hetalia just got a lot more relivent to me xD So yeah, how long has it been? OTL**

**51. Sport**

It was an out of bounds kick in the annual nation's football game and Vietnam was making it, she was staring at China's midriff with a certain sly gleam in her otherwise emotionless eyes as she aimed the ball.

China noticed it pretty quickly, "Uh… Viet-chan…? Where are you aiming, aru?"

Vietnam's eyes glinted as she swung her leg back, "You know damn well where I'm aiming."

**52. Old **

Mongolia watched China do his tai chi in the garden with an annoyed scowl on his face, his arms crossed and eyes narrow. The archer watched as his friend gracefully lean over backwards.

Mongolia decided to try and loosen up a bit and tried it. He leaned back about two inches before falling pitifully on his back. He lay there for a moment before seeing China's smiling face appear about his, "Maybe you're too old for it, aru?"

"Oh my God."

**53. Desecrate**

America sat on Vietnam's roof and poured the red paint so it oozed down the walls and dripping over the windows and such. Then the blue, leaving some places a gross purple and others a blue and red mess. The house was originally white so America didn't need to waste that much paint on his little project he was doing.

Paint; 20$

Medical bills once Vietnam found America; 200$

Seeing the Commie's face; Priceless~

**54. Home**

China had never seen him cry before.

Although the Mongolian showed every possible emotion; love, sadness, hate, friendship, distaste, resentment, good times, happiness, fear… there were never any tears. Even when it seemed like Mongolia's chest was clenching with misery and his throat closing up and China thought for sure he was going to bawl and thrash and moan… nothing happened. Mongolia's body would just get tighter and tighter until he looked like he was going explode with tears and howls when… it would go away and Mongolia would be back on his feet completely fine. It had happened before.

China was scared now, this had never happened before.

Maybe it was happening because Mongolia was growing so fast, maybe it had done something to his mind? China had walked briskly into the kitchen to find Mongolia curled on the floor, tears streaming and retching out sobs of pure misery. He was tugging on his bangs and gritting his teeth.

"Let me out… let me out…" He moaned to himself, unaware of China (although it was China's kitchen), "I need to go hooome…"

**55. Need**

Everybody needs something to hold on to. For some it was love of life or their people or just the love of being a country that they could turn to when the going was hard…

It was when you lost that you became something nonexistent. Something similar to Prussia.

**56. Biohazard**

Estonia had let Latvia cook that night in the hope the boys awful cooking would kill Russia.

It didn't, it barely even affected him, but Lithuania did spend a little while in the hospital.

**57. Sacrificial**

A young Australia and America both stared at the broken tea set that lay in pieces on the floor. They gulped; this was probably the third tea set. And if England's threats were to be believed…

The two boys looked at each other then both smiled identical smiles of pure childish evil, "Blame Canada?"

"You know it!" they high-fived and went to go find their little sacrifice.

Somewhere in the great North, Canada shivered.

**58. Kick in the Head**

Bulgaria appeared behind Italy and round house kicked him in the back of the head, "Ha! All those ninja lessons with Japan sure paid off!"

"Owch!" the boy squeaked as he landed face first in the dirt.

**59. No Way Out **

Latvia pressed both hands against the solid wood door and made little hiccup noises trying desperately to calm his own heart which was slamming against his chest so hard it hurt.

"Let me out." The young boy moaned, pounding densely on the cellar door. His forehead made contact with the door as he slid to his knees. His eyes squinted shut but that made no difference. There was no light seeping into the sealed prison.

There was no light… No light and no way out.

**60. Desert**

After four and a half hours of driving through the desolate Iraqi desert Australia turned to America, glaring harshly, "Mate… First that fucking swamp, now this place. I swear I will never help you out with _anything,_ Hell! Don't laugh,I mean it this time!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Shit, it's been a while xD**

**Did this only because I didn't want to do finals, screw that.**

**I had no idea Zimbabwe was a character! Part of my family is from there 8D *happiness* **

* * *

**61. Fairy Tale**

"Maa," Ghana threw her hand back dramatically, her feet on the table and a smirk on her lips looking just as boyish as those listening in the group, "I cut Cote's hair this morning and he flipped his shit." She laughed, "And then Congo-"

"Ah," Uganda began, "Which Congo?" he asked, leaning around Australia to talk to her.

"Congo, Congo. You know, the Congo whose not batshit?"

Australia laughed, "Didn't narrow it down! Both mates, both batshit!" he laughed along with Ghana; New Zealand even giggled shyly from her other side.

Uganda spoke up suddenly, a beaming grin appearing on his handsome brown face, "I don't trust you're judge of sanity, you grew up with America!"

They all laughed, Ghana laughing just as loud as the boys and just as rowdily.

Monaco looked on from far away, Ghana was no princess but she seemed to be having fun in her warrior persona. _Gosh, I want to be like that_, the blond girl thought miserably as she glanced at herself then the girl across from her. Monaco was so jealous of Ghana's 'fairy tale' she missed the soft look of envy Ghana sent back.

**62. Voodoo**

Mongolia started beating the plushy over the head, because even if she didn't believe, it was nice to think China would feel some pain out of it.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

The blonds' lip quivered as he brushed his brother's hair off the back of his shivering neck. The thin strands where caked together with the flaking blood, the wound was thick and skin around it was irritated and rumpled like Russia had mussed with it after he had hit him.

"Eduard-"he began before Estonia raised a trembling hand to stop him, he didn't want to hear his baby brother's descent; Latvia closed his mouth sharply but then mumbled darkly, "I won't let this happen again… I won't…" his childish, usually quivering voice steady and disturbingly gloomy.

Estonia winced; little things like this distressed his brother. And the disturbed boy was so close… to actually being disturbed.

**64. City**

India missed the quiet of not being in the city. Missed the peace, missed the thoughts, and most of all, he missed the misery. Because he loved his cities, his people mostly, but he hated seeing his people in his cities.

Even though he loved both of them, they just didn't mix properly.

**65. Horrorific**

The first time Estonia noticed Lithuania's midnight disappearances, he had questioned Latvia, who whimpered and shook his head. Then he noticed Latvia's disappearances. Not as much disappearance … as being silently dragged out by Natalia. Estonia never heard either of their screams but once…

Lithuania stumbled in and collapsed onto the floor with small rivulets of blood dripping down his thighs, Estonia threw himself out of his bed to the side of his fellow Baltic, "Lithuania! What happened?" _Why did I ask that?_ Lithuania looked up at him with tearful misery, his shaking hands clutching his hair.

And began to scream.

Latvia sat up in his own, small bed, blanket pulled up to his checks, violet eyes looking dangerously bright peeking out at his brothers.

**66. Snow **

The two minutes the walk from the car to the hotel was pure hell for the African nation who was still shivering in his heated room covered in many thick futons. He ran his hands through his thick black hair so icicles couldn't grow.

Zimbabwe's frozen peace was interrupted by a knock at his door, "Comrade, you're coming to the meeting, da?"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING OUTSIDE AGAIN? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" Zimbabwe roared at Russia through his hotel door, "HELL NO!"

**67. Drum**

Nobody noticed Thailand examining Korea's drum set (only bought so the teen could make even more noise to ignore his twin), nobody saw him sit at it and hold the sticks high above his head, looking excited.

Suddenly, a burst of noise.

"Aiya!" China shrieked. Next to him, Hong Kong turned in on himself in an effort to cover his ears.

Macau moaned, his glasses askew, "Oh, stop!" he cried.

"The Hell?" Vietnam jumped like a cat and perched on the top of her chair.

"Gah!" India jumped to his feet, thick eyebrows furrowing and brisling slightly.

Mongolia, not expecting or used to the noise, fainted instantly, falling onto China's lap.

"Thailand!" Taiwan screamed, covering her ears also.

Tibet was meditating and wouldn't have noticed if Thailand had started rocking out on his head.

**68. Hero**

China thought about it for a moment and thought maybe he had reacted too strongly (too negatively) when Mongolia said he wanted to be a hero. Mongolia had looked a little upset, which was saying something for the normally stoic man.

_Heroes come in all forms_, Mongolia reasoned with China, _Hey, if America can claim himself a hero then can't I?_

**69. Annoyance**

The all looked very guilty.

Italy hid behind Hungary who had a large, frilly pillow raised over her head, arms frozen. Prussia below her, half beaten up and looked mildly terrified. Italy was giggling a bit and Holy Rome looking goofily nervous over her nightwear, Hungary looked guilty, excuse for beating the now unconscious albino forming in her mind ("He was sneaking in the defile Master Austria!" which was totally a lie, he was sneaking in to steal some Austrian underwear)

Saxony and Hessen at the door, Bavaria behind them, all laughing and cheering on the Hungarian, whom, ironically, they normally didn't like.

Austria looked at them all, an eyebrow raised and lips quivering in between annoyance and amusement, "How is it that I am the only sane person left in the _universe_?"

**70. 67%**

Monaco watched as her brother exuberantly explained the beauties of the French language to his colonies, most of which looked like they wanted to throttle him.

"Now, unlike English or any of you native 'languages', French is practical and-"

"Excuse me?" Vietnam's hand lazily made its way into the air, "There's an 'e' in that word where an 'e' has no place being, an 'x' making an 'oo' sound at the end of that one, that word has a higher ratio of vowels to consents then any word I have ever seen and I think this sentence of five words has sixteen syllables. What did you say about practicality in the French language?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual disclaimer**

**Did this only because I didn't want to study, which is why these ones are shorter. BTW I just fell in love with Austria because my girlfriend's from there so expect more of the haughty aristocrat (lol personal conections) xD**

* * *

**71. Obsession**

"…it's cute…" Greece mumbled, turning the small toy over in his hands, examining it with an odd seriousness, "…Do you have others?" he drawled looking up at the waiting man who only grinned wider.

"Of course, ana!" Thailand laughed, going over to the side table and snatching up a huge amount of Hello Kitty's, "Viet bought them for me," he saluted the twitching girl across the room, "Hong Kong got me a few too, aren't they adorable, ana?" he bounced back over to the couch where the other two sat.

"Aru!" the other cried, reaching for the doll, "Thailand, aru, can I please see them?" he pleaded pathetically.

"Haha, of course!"

Vietnam rolled her eyes at the men, "Idiots." She huffed, then, turning to Japan, began to say, "Look at them fighting over-…" before she noticed her younger brother had also gravitated toward the group.

"… Maa, Thailand-san…" he requested, silently holding out his hands.

Vietnam twitched.

**72. Mislead**

Ghana began to think that somewhere along the way, someone had lied to her. Maybe she wasn't a country. Maybe she was just fooling herself. Maybe they all were.

Because how, how in the Hell, would any country be able to control so many people? They were like ratty little children, ignoring the advice of wiser, higher men and repeating the same mistakes day after day after _day_.

**73. I. Can't.**

"Okay, that's it," Moldova stood firmly, making every eye got to him in surprise, "England, seriously man, I can't listen to you for one more second or my head may pop off. Have you seriously ever heard the word 'abridging'?"

**74. Confrontation**

As a boy, China was sure, absolutely positive, that he would never be able to beat his northern neighbor. He could hold back that barbarian with walls and armies and mountains but nothing could hold back the inevitable.

China couldn't help but see how pointless it would be to even try to defeat Mongolia.

**75. Mirror**

Looking at Latvia was like looking at Russia. That pathetic look, those utterly beaten faces and those sad eyes…

Yet, deep in those similar, violet eyes, Latvia had something Russia could only dream of. Latvia held something deep inside him, something that made him sure he would never repeat Russia's fatal mistakes.

A working, functional _mind_.

**76. Broken**

"There really isn't much to do in these times, eh?" Romania said, lounging over a coach across from his arch enemy, "So you left Austria, or did he leave you? Whatever," Romania let his head fall back onto the headboard of the coach, but not out of laziness and there was no coy glint in his eyes, just weariness, "He joined the guy who looks like Holy Rome, yeah?" Romania waited for Hungary to begin screaming at him, as she usually did when he brought up Austria and Germany's union ("He was _forced!_ I swear, Austria would never-"Oh, but he had) but the only thing he was met with was a pair of eyes just as tired and broken as his.

Eyes were the windows to the soul.

**77. Testament**

If anything was a testament to Tibet's ever existing _awesomeness_, it was his ability to ignore Korea's uproars, listen to Taiwan's problems, break up Mongolia and China's fight, comfort a miserable looking Thailand and make a ghost of a smile appear on a sulking Hong Kong's face at the same time.

Prussia, I believe you've been beat.

**78. Drink**

"Oh my sweet Jesus," was all Monaco could force out when she came home to find her brother and his dangerous friends, all spread out, comatose on the ground.

After getting over her shock, she simply slumped over and sighed, '_Really? Again?_'

**79. FUCK **

"_Fuck!_" America slammed his cards down on the table, jumped to his feet, glaring directly at Macau, "I swear to God, you are the reason I'm in dept!"

**80. Words **

Words are strange things.

Saying 'Pol Pot' to Vietnam would give her a small twitch of irritation and _fear_. But if you said 'Pol Pot' to Latvia he would merely tilt his head to the side, confused. But if you were to say 'Siberia' to him, the shacking would become dangerous and the little European's entire body would seem to wither before you. But saying 'Siberia' to Uganda? He would look at you oddly and say, "Alright… and?" but if you were to the word 'Rhodesia' around him, he would bristle like a cat and all but snarl, "_Shut up_."

It's all about perspective.


	9. Chapter 9

**New OTP- RomaniaxAustria**

**I'll go down with that ship xD**

**Witchie- I love you xD**

**Kügelchen- Austria's nickname for Kugelmugel because I can see Austria killing himself before I can see him saying the words 'Kugelmugel'**

**PS I love Kugelmugel xD**

* * *

**81. Pen and Paper**

Whenever Prussia was unwittingly allowed into the meeting room during a World Conference, pens were swords and papers were airplanes and meetings were _awesome_.

**82. +**

"Wait," Sealand started up excitedly, "That's substitution right? England taught me it, like 'a+b=c' so 'c+b=a'~!" he burst out, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly knocking off his sailor hat.

"No." Wy grinned boyishly, snickering lightly at her friend's stupidity.

Sealand simply shook his head at Wy, "You can't argue with me, it's just math."

This time it was Latvia who spoke up, "That's not how Substitution works…" a soft smile on his face.

"Hah?"

"Yeah," Latvia spoke up, even laughing a little this time, "It would be 'a+b=c' and 'g+h=f' and 'f=c' so 'a+b=g+h'," he explained kindly.

Sealand just stared at him blankly, "Dude that made no sense," he said undoubtedly, "Why would 'f=c'? They're not even the same letter…"

KugelMugel ignored them all.

**83. Heal**

One more Pokémon Band-Aid and all the world's problems will be healed.

**84. Cold **

The African nation all stared at the meeting room that they had booked for their annual African conference. Or, they thought it was, it could have been any old room filled to the brim with piles and piles of smooth, creamy deliciousness. Pink, brown, green and white filled the room in huge, towering blobs.

Kenya was in soft shock, "Oh my God-"

Uganda scratched his bald head, "No way-"

Ghana's jaw was on the floor, "This is-"

But all their reactions were proven meaningless by one southern nation, "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Zimbabwe shrieked; throwing himself into the ice cream filled room and falling flat on his face into one of the blobs, splattering the frozen treat all over the other nations.

**85. Sick**

"Ah-ah-"Bulgaria reared backwards, "Achoo!"

America cried, "Bless'shu!"

Germany grunted, "Gesundheit."

Spain flailed, "Salud!"

"Ve, Sulate!" Italy waved cheerfully from across the table.

**86. Seeing Red**

Hungary had never wanted to murder Romania this much before. Now, the young lady had never been one to interrupt a homoerotic situation, even if it involved Austria, e_specially_ if it involved Austria. But this-

"You promise to teach me music, da?" Romania had draped himself over the pianist, placing his tan hands on Austria's shoulders, "I love you're music," Austria was rather hard to rile up, but Romania seemed to be trying his best, "It's quite beautiful." Romania was smiling cheerfully, and a bit uncharacteristically.

"I suppose," Austria mumbled, not opening his eyes as his deft fingers skimmed the keys, "If you enjoy the piano so much then I wouldn't mind teaching you." Because of his pale completion, the blush that bloomed on Austria's cheeks wasn't hard to see.

This just needed to be stopped.

**87. Hunger**

A long time ago… during those horrible, gory years of colonization, a meeting had ended in disaster when Zimbabwe had launched himself at the American nation started a full brawl. England stared down at his colony as the nation blotted his bloody nose, "You… you hit America because he spilt food?" he asked in disbelief.

Zimbabwe's eyes were dark and miserable, empty of his usual anger and blame, as he stared up at England and rasped, "You have no idea what it's like to be hungry."

**88. Pain**

"You idiots cannot just sit in here and waste the day away!" Austria shouted, yanking the heavy curtains away from the windows, letting blinding light spill into Germany's living room and onto its occupants.

"Owch!" Spain shrieked the second the sunlight spilled in, jumping up onto the back of his chair looking like a cat.

Prussia was rolling around on the ground, covering his eyes, "_It burns us!" _he hissed.

France dove for the curtains and managed to wrestle them out of Austria's grip and get them closed, only then did the noise from the other two nations stop.

Austria twitched, "You three need serious help." then quickly turned to the little artist who was standing at the doorway, watching everything with a blank interest, "Kügelchen!" he shouted at the child, Kugelmugel, who looked up, "Do not do anything any of these three do!"

**89. Through the Fire**

Very few of the nations truly believed in Hell, but, at one point, they had all felt the flames.

**90. Triangle**

Vietnam gave one last sigh before patting Thailand on the back, "Okay, _fine_." She rolled her eyes, "If you really want me to, I'll join you're and Toto's _stupid_ love triangle."

"Yay, ana!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I may do Version 3 for something ^^**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/watched, you're all kickass people *heart***

* * *

**91. Drown**

Mongolia was afraid of water. A petty fear, I know, but for a landlocked, desert country, understandable. The closest thing the Mongol had seen to rain was snow and to the ocean; a mountain stream.

So at the edge of the yellow river, he trembled. At the beaches of Korea, he cried. And to the raging winds and pounding rain, he fled.

Of course, China would have cured this by simply staying away from water but the Mongol had his own way of dealing with fears. His own sort of 'tough love'. China remembered when a Mongol solider struggled with their own fear of lighting and so he sent the poor boy to the fields during a storm. The boy did come back, and China was interested to see how traumatized the solider would be and was surprised to see him being congratulated by both the Khan and his nation and looking _delighted _with his accomplishment.

So when the rain was pouring and Mongolia had stayed outside under the clouds, China watched with trepidation as Mongolia tilted his face up towards the sky and felt the little droplets of water hit his face. The Mongol opened his mouth and threw up his arms, screaming at the sky, "_You can't drown me!"_

**92. Rape**

There was nothing more to say on the matter. Nobody would talk about it anyway. It was just going to be one of those elephants in the room of the world meetings.

**93. Iron**

Ghana pounded her fist over her heart and grinned, "Just try and bring me to one knee, I dare you." Her dark eyes flashed with a sort of stubborn joy of a future fight.

**94. Soft**

New Zealand fluttered shy eyes and looked very submissive, "I won't be scared of you," he smiled lightly, "I'm sorry if that upsets you but I can't bring myself to care."

**95. Advertisement **

The room was too crowded, too many people fighting and yelling and _God_, the meeting hadn't even started yet.

Uganda gave a sigh, and, turning to Germany and said, "Shall we play the song?" he asked kindly, as if playing the song wouldn't throw everyone into spiraling depression.

Germany shook his head, "Not yet," Prussia had launched something across the meeting room and it splattered sickeningly in Austria's hair who was now officially ready to murder the albino, Germany relented with a sigh of, "Okay fine," he turned to the other nation, "America…"

"On it, brah!" the iPod blared its music loudly once plugged into the speakers and the American grinned (he enjoyed that song's effect on the post-colonial world way too much) as '_Viva la Vida' _played over everyone else's barbaric fighting.

The minute the song started playing, the room went silent, after a few moments, the room went depressed.

England dropped his tea cup and let it shadow as he scowled miserably at his once-colony.

Russia was '_kolkolkol_'ing in his little emo-corner.

Austria chocked on his coffee, and then allowed his head to hit the table with a very un-noble like thump.

Prussia was curled up in the corner and was slamming his head _hard_ against the wall, thoroughly dejected.

Spain fell onto his face and lay there, not bothering to get up as dark storm clouds gathered.

France sank under the table from his sitting position and the spot he once occupied was covered with angst.

Germany coughed, "Alright, let's start the meeting." Everyone gave an agreeable groan, minus the once-colonies who all smiled and approached the meeting with enthusiasm.

**96. Storm**

Thailand was dangling halfway out the window, his tongue stuck out as far as he could make it and his eyes sparkling with childish love.

Every time a stray raindrop would hit his tongue he would beam and push himself out the window even further. Luckily, Toto had placed herself beneath him, ready to catch her boss with her trunk, her eyes reflecting his joy.

Of course Thailand would share joy with an elephant.

**97. Safety**

"Aw," Romania cooed over the child, "Look at this little cutie," his friend, Bulgaria, just sighed and awkwardly looked up at the security camera, "I just wanna pinch her cheeks!" he cried over a little blond child who just smiled up from her place in the sandbox, looking ecstatic at the attention.

Bulgaria intercepted the mother who was on her way over to save her child from whatever was wrong with Romania, "Don't worry, he's just un idiot, you're child's safe."

**98. Puzzle**

Vietnam was crouched on the ground with a young Macau, "That the last piece…" she said shyly, pointing to a piece near her younger brother who beamed.

"Thanks _Jiejie_," he beamed and Vietnam flushed and smiled meekly at him. China watched with a strange sense that he would never understand that girl who had, not ten minutes ago, punched him the face.

**99. Alone**

They were all alone, all alone in the world. They weren't people, they didn't deserve to have human friends (who they shouldn't even be allowed to look in the eye), the nations examined their lives and despaired.

**100. Gone**

Moldova collected his things and stood, "Well," he said lazily, "I'm _gone_."


End file.
